


Helping Hand

by hypatia32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia32/pseuds/hypatia32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke see's an ex and ask's a stranger(Lexa) to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two bright blue eyes...And a black one.

I'm at the local LGBT club leaning against the bar waiting to grab the bartender's attention. It had been another long day at the police department trying to solve a case, all i wanted to do now was have a quick drink then head to Anya’s tattoo shop before heading home and sleeping for 12 hours.

“Um hi.” Came a voice from my left, breaking my thoughts. I look over to see this beautiful woman in a vivid blue v-neck blouse and tight black skinny jeans. Her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders “Could you do me a favor and be the best person in the world for like 5 minutes?”

“Uh” I cleared my throat caught completely off guard. “Yeah sure what can i help you with?” 

“Can you just put your arm around me and act like you and i are together?” She looked at me with pleading blue eyes. “Please? I swear i'm not a creep. I'm just trying to convince someone to get over me because i'm over them.”

“Um alright.” i say with a slight laugh as i put my arm around her shoulders and wave to the other bartender again. “What can i get you to drink?” Her perfume tickling my nose.

“Whiskey on the rocks would be great.”

“We will have two whiskey on the rocks please.” I say to the bartender then turn back to the pretty girl “So who exactly are you trying to convince?” I ask 

“Do you see that girl over there to your right with the jet black hair and blue shirt, popped collar?”  
I nonchalantly turn and look to my right and see the girl watching us.

“Mhmm.” I turn back around. “An ex?”

“Yeah.” She scowls at the thought and grabs one of the glasses the bartender sat in front of us.

“Okay, if you really wanna sell it then you and i both have to act the part.” She nods and takes a sip of her drink but doesnt take her eyes off mine. I slide my arm off her shoulder and down around her waist, bringing her closer to me. Her eyes widen and i see a touch of nervousness run through her features but nods again so i lean into her and whisper in her ear “I'm Lexa.”

“Clarke.” She breaths as she gently puts one of her hands on my bicep

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” I whisper again and she grips my arm a little tighter nervously. “Do you think we have gotten your ex’s attention?” I move a strand of hair from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. She stares at me with wide blue eyes

“You've gotten mine.” She breaths then clears her throat and looks in the way of her ex. “I mean, yeah i think we got her attention, she looks pissed.” 

“Eh pissing people off is part of my job.” I shrug and take a sip of my drink.

“What do you do for work?” She asks.

“I'm a police officer.” She raises her eyebrows in surprise “What about yourself?”

“I'm a doct…” But before she could finish her sentence someone taps on my shoulder

“Excuse me, who do you think you are and why do you have your arm around my girl?” Clarke’s ex asks with scowl, I look at Clarke briefly before turning back to the other girl.

“As far as i'm concerned, Clarke isn't your girl.” I say, standing up taller, towering over the girl.

“Exactly Echo, i'm not your girl anymore so go away.” Clarke says with irritation flowing through every word.

“Yes you are, now come on.” Echo grabs Clarke's wrist and pulls her towards her but i grab Echos arm hard enough to bruise and hold Clarke by the waist with my other hand. Clarke gasps from being pulled back and forth and puts her hand over mine on her waist. 

“You will take your hand off of her right now before i break your hand.” I growl. Echo stares at me still scowling before she lets Clarke go and shoves me into the bar behind me, pain shoots up my back right before her fist collides with the side of my face and suddenly i ask myself why i even came out tonight when all i wanted was one drink and a relaxing night. 

“What the hell Echo!” Clarke yells and shoves Echo, I push myself off the bar and wipes blood from my cheek, which made me notice the big rings on Echo’s fingers. I gently move Clarke to the side and step closer to Echo, anger and pain pumping through my body.

“You're really gonna regret that.” I say right before I throw a punch so hard that it literally knocks Echo on her ass. She laid there completely in shock and pain from her broken nose. “You just assaulted an officer of the law, do you really want to spend the night in a jail cell? If not then i suggest you get your ass up and out of those doors before i change my mind. And don't ever touch Clarke again.” Fear appeared in her eyes and her friends quickly got her to her feet and took her outside.

“Holy shit Lexa i am so sorry, are you okay? Shit i didn't think she would be so stupid, i'm so so sorry are you okay?’ Clarke was babbling and holding onto my arm with concern flooding her eyes.

“I'm fine Clarke, it's not a big deal.” I smile slightly and down the rest of my drink.

“Not a big deal? I just got you punched because i asked you to play along about being with me, that's a big deal and i feel awful. I'm so sorry. Come on let me look at it.” She gently grabs my chin with her small fingers and turns my face to the side so she could see where Echo punched me. “Shit come on, i have a kit in the car. I'm so sorry.”

“I'll go if you stop apologizing.” I say with a laugh, she shakes her head and grabs my hand and leads me outside. Her hand is warm and much smaller than mine but i like how it fits in mine.  
Once outside, she makes me sit on a curb under a light pole as she grabs her kit from the car. She sits down next to me close enough that i can feel the heat of her leg against mine. She gently takes me jaw again and turns my face. “Its really not that bad it doesnt even hurt...Ow!” I flinch away when she put pressure on my cheekbone.

“I thought you said it didn't hurt.” She said with a slight smirk as she pulls my face closer again and my eyes wander down to lips.

“Well it didn't until you pushed on it like that.” I argue, letting her wipe the blood away with a cloth. “What the hell kinda rings was she wearing anyway? Big ass things.” I grumble and she lets out a small laugh, and i'm mesmerized by how beautiful her smile is and how blue her eyes are. She catches me staring and a small blush arises on her cheeks

“What?” She asks softly.

“N-nothing.” I avert my eyes and and scratch the back of my head. She grins. “So you're a doctor huh?”

“Yes i am. Sorta runs in the family.” She sticks the tip of her tongue out in concentration and i can't help but think how adorable that is.

“Dads side?”

“Moms side actually.” She smiles and finishes patching me up with a butterfly bandage to seal up my cut. She runs her thumb against my cheek and looks me in the eyes. “Thank you for helping me tonight, how can i repay you?” 

“I have a few ideas.” I smirk at her and she blinks and raises her brow at the innuendo. “But i'll have to take a raincheck.” I stand up and offer her a helping hand, when she stands she is extremely close and i breath in her perfume for the third time tonight with out complaint of course. She smells like lilacs and summertime. I don't immediately release her hand. “But i do have a question.” I let go of her hand and take one step back “Is this a normal way you pick up women or am i just lucky?” I joke

“Ha um” She blushes and tucks a strand of her golden hair behind her ear before look back up at me. “No, i don't usually try to get incredibly attractive police women punched in the face for me to get their number.”

“That's good because…” I lean in close, invading her personal space and she looks at me with wide eyes. “I don't give my number out that easy.” I wink and lean back “I hope to see you again if fate lets us Clarke.” She gawks at me for a beat but covers it quickly with a shake of her head. "Goodnight Clarke."

“Goodnight Lexa.”

I turn and walk down the street to Anya’s tattoo parlor. 

 

I walked inside Anya’s shop, and Lincoln is sitting at the desk sketching a tattoo idea, he looks up and me and grins.

“Looks like somebody got their ass handed to them today.” He gestures to my black eye and cut cheek.

“Surely if you know what's best for you Lincoln, youre talking about the other person.” I raise an eyebrow and he laughs.

“Who got the last punch?” Anya asks as she comes out from the back room.

“Me of course.” I stand a little taller. “It was down at the bar, not while i was on duty so i knocked her on her ass in one hit.” I smirked and Anya grins.

“What was the occasion?”

“A girl.” I say casually as i sit and lay back in one of the chairs usually used for getting tattoos.

“Ooo please do tell.” Anya jumps up on the counter and sits and i close my eyes hoping the throbbing in my back and head will stop soon.

“She had a jealous ex and i helped her out by acting like we were together. And this is what i got to show for it.” I laugh softly. “It was so worth it though.”

“Well did you get her number?” Lincoln asks and Anya huffs then answers for me.

“Of course she didn't. She doesn't let herself be pulled into the circle of relationships ever since Costia.” Hearing that name makes my pulse jump and my heart drop. She was the one and only person i let all my walls down for and she broke my heart. Anya was right, I wasn't up for any more of that sort of thing. “So instead she sleeps around and never gets close enough to know their last name or even exchange numbers.” Anya says with some annoyance.

“It causes drama. I don't like drama.” I wave my hand half heartedly but open my eyes and turn towards the both of them. “If i don't know their last name and they don't know mine, then it isn't personal. And if they don't have my number, then they can't blow my phone up with calls and texts saying ‘i had a great time let's do it again’ or ‘why didn't you ever call me back’ blah blah blah.”

“In other words, she’s heartless.” Anya says as she winks at me and i just flip her off “Why didn't you take this girl home tonight? After being punched for her, she could have made it up to you in so many ways i'm sure.” She says suggestively.

“She...She was different.” I say quietly before closing my eyes again and slowly drifting off to sleep to the thought of Clarkes beautiful smile and bright blue eyes.


	2. Drunken nights lead to more than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke becomes drunk and Lexa takes care of her.   
> Clarke goes to work and Lexa shows up too.  
> It all ends with a big breakfast.

It has been three months or so since I got punched in the face for Clarke. She still pops into my head sometimes and sometimes i still regret not getting her number, which is so odd for me because i never feel that way about anyone. 

I was sitting in Anya’s tattoo shop one late evening after work, keeping watch of the front while Anya was in the back tattooing Lincoln. Lincoln's girlfriend Octavia was supposed to come in at some point after her girls night. I had my legs propped up on the desk and reading a magazine when i heard the bell to the door ding and a bunch of giggling. I looked up and saw Octavia first but then my heart started to pound when i saw a blonde with bright blue eyes...Clarke. My feet slip off the desk and i'm standing up while the two girls---drunk girls, giggle their way up the the desk.

“Heyyy Lexa, i'm here to see Lincoln and my friend here wants a tattoo.” She says very excitedly with a little slur. Clarke's eyes meet mine, and i see the smile drop and i see her throat bob in a swallowing motion.

“Lexa.” Clarke breaths and breaks out into a smile again before she run around the counter and nearly jumps on me giving me a hug. I'm caught off guard -not the first time with this young beauty- but my arms wrap around her and she smells just like i remember. “Lexaaa, I didnt think i would ever see you againnn.” She pulls away from me, still smiling.

“Hello to you too Clarke.” I laugh. Octavia looks between us

“You know each other?” Clarke nods her head enthusiastically

“Do you remember me telling you bout that girl who broke Echo’s nose?”

“The sexy one?” Octavia questions and Clarke blushes. Then as if a switch was flipped in Octavia's head “Ohhh this is her? Not bad...not bad at all my friend.” She smirks and nudges Clarke. Clarke turns even more red and shushes her then looks at me shyly. I grin back at her because i'm flattered and entertained by the drunken two.

“Hey baby.” Lincoln wraps his arms around Octavia's waist and kisses her.

“Hey you.” Kisses him back before getting excited and says “Clarke wants a tattoo!” She smiles widely and Lincoln looks at me with a question in his eyes ‘is she too drunk?’

“Clarke.” I say softly as I put my hand on her shoulder “How about you get a tattoo when you're a little less…” Clarke looks up at me with big blue eyes that are hazed over with alcohol and something else.

“Wasted.” Anya finishes for me as she walks past us. Clarke gasps and puts her hand to her chest in an offended manner

“I'm not wasted! I'm completely capibu...Capelibu...Capelal.” She huffs in frustration in her drunken state of not being able to speak correctly.

“Capable.” I sigh.

“Yes!” She points at me “Capable of deciding i want a tattoo.” Anya lets out a belly laugh from the other room and Clarke’s drunken irritation flares as she starts her way to the other room, but apparently the room spins a little and she stumbles, I grab her by her hips to steady her.

“Whoa there.” She leans back into me and i wrap my arms around her waist keeping her from falling.

“You feel nice...and smell good.” She says in a dreamy state. I look to Lincoln for some help but her has his tongue down Octavia’s throat. “Wait no.” She pushes herself free from my grasp and turns to me. “Don't try to distract me with your hotness in your police uniform, i want my tattoo right now.” She says stubbornly. 

“I'm afraid i can't let that happen Clarke. If you don't listen to me, i'm going to have to arrest you.” I didn't mean it of course, but i knew it would get her drunken self to calm down and listen. Her eyes widen and she shuts her mouth quickly before nodding.

“I'm taking Octavia home with me, i'll see you guys later.” Lincoln states.

“Whoa whoa what am i to do with her?” I motion to the quiet Clarke standing there trying not to stumble every few seconds.

“Take her home with you, she thinks you're sexy as hell.” Octavia winks and my mouth drops slightly.

“You can't be serious.” I say but neither listen to me as they dash out of the parlor. I turn my head to look at Clarke who looks like a small puppy with big blue eyes. “Fine come on let's get you home so you can sleep before the throwing up starts.” I huff as i lead her towards the door with my hand on her lower back. “I'll see you later Anya.” I call out.

“Have fun you sly dog.” She hollers back and i roll my eyes.

 

Once we are back at my place after having to carry Clarke up the stairs because she threw up on the sidewalk, i finally get her to lie on the bed while i find clothes for her to wear. I find an old soccer jersey and some shorts

“Come on Clarke, you have to change clothes.”

“I don't wannaaaa.” She whines. I pull her up into a sitting position and turn her face to focus on me. I'm about to say something when she reaches out and takes hold of my tie. “I like you in uniform, its...its kinda sexy.” She blushes but pulls me closer by my tie, she looks at my lips, eyes half lidded. My pulse quickens as i think about kissing Clarke. But i grab her hand on my tie and gently pull away.

“Thank you Clarke. But i need you to change into these clothes, you threw up on your other ones.” I tap the pile of clothes. She looks at them and nods her head, i get up to leave and give her privacy.

“Lexa…” I turn and look at her. “Can you help me? I don't think i can get out of these and into those without falling over.” she says with a giggle. I swallow hard and nod. I walk back over to her and help her stand up, I gently grab the hem of her shirt before i look up at her eyes for permission, but her eyes are clouded with alcohol and she stands there with her eyes barely open. I slowly pull her shirt up and over her head, I swallow hard again trying to avert my eyes from her toned body and voluptuous breasts. I grab my jersey and slip it over her head and down her body, successfully covering her. I then undo her belt and jeans much quicker than i did with her shirt because I didn't want to linger and lust more than i have already. She steps into the shorts and pulls them up before she falls back on the bed sighing tiredly. “Thank you Lexa.” She whispers as her eyes shut peacefully and her breathing steadies. 

“You're welcome Clarke.” I pull the covers up and tuck her in. I grab my sleep clothes and go out into the living room and change, hanging my uniform on a hanger. I lay down on the couch and pulls a blanket off the end of the couch before closing my own eyes.

This is not how i expected my night to turn out.

 

I wake up to bright white sheets, too bright for my liking with this major hangover headache. I groan and put my hand over my face.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." I hear a sweet low voice. I groan in response. I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder and that brings me more into the world. I turn over and slightly open one of my eyes to see this green eyed brunette beauty smiling down at me. It takes me a second to recognize who it is

“Lexa?” I question and she chuckles and scratches the back of her head “Where am I?”

“Your at my house.” She sits on the edge of the bed. “You got pretty drunk last night with Octavia and you guys came to Anya’s tattoo parlor.” Then more memories started flooding into my head from the night before. Going from bar to bar with Octavia drinking so much that just thinking about it makes my stomach churn then going in to get my almost tattoo....wait, it was an almost tattoo right? I sit up quickly, too quickly and I groan as my stomach does a flip and my head silently explodes. "Whoa easy! Take it easy." She puts a hand on my shoulder and i lean into the comfort of her touch.

"Ugh...shit did I get a tattoo last night?" I mumble as I grab my head.

"No I stopped that before it got that far." I look up at her squinting. She's wearing a cut off shirt and her muscles are taut, her tattoo on her left arm is big and tribal and i cant help but stare. She laughs a low laugh which draws my attention back to her eyes, a blush creeping up my neck.

"Mmm." I nod trying to remember what all happened. She hands me a cup of coffee and I take a long drink even if it is burning my mouth. I suddenly notice that I feel a breeze...on my back. I slide the covers off my chest and look down. I only had panties on. I looked up at Lexa to see her smirking.

"So...did we do it last night?" I ask.

"Haha no!" She runs her hand through her long brown hair as she laughs.

"You make it sound like such a terrible idea." I mumble into my coffee as my head throbs.

"It was a terrible idea in the state you were in last night." she crosses her legs to sit Indian style on the bed across from me.

"Well I'm not in that state anymore." I smirk at her and lean towards her. She looks at my lips and i see her swallow hard before she looks back at my eyes and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder stopping me from getting too close.

"Yeah well let's get you sober before you even think about trying anything." she pats my leg and stands up.

“But really, why am i naked Lexa?” 

“When i left you last night you were in my jersey and shorts, i guess you get hot at night.” She sends me that lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Well how did i get into those clothes?” I ask.

“You threw up on your other clothes so i helped you get those on.” She bites her lip

“So you mean to tell me that you got me naked and i wasnt even sober enough to realize it? Damn.” I say jokingly and she laughs.

"Come on, drink up we have places to go." 

"Where we going?" I ask taking another drink like she told me too.

"I'm going to work and I'm sending you home." she walks out the double doors and turns around and looks me in the eye with those gorgeous green eyes "Get dressed, you clothes are on the chair." and then she shuts the double doors leaving me there with a pounding headache and curiosity flowing through my veins.

 

I open the double doors with my clothes on, an empty cup of coffee and a not so throbbing head. Lexa is cutting strawberries when I walk out, she's in her police uniform that hugs her body just right in all the right areas. She looks up when i clear my throat. I motion with the coffee cup.

"Thanks for the coffee." I sit it in the sink and get a look of Lexa from the back, i scold myself for being so infatuated with this woman and quickly walk back around the island.

"Of course." she nods.

"So I guess I owe you a few thank you's..." I sit on one of the stools at the bar across from her " Ya know, for saving me from making an idiotic decision and for letting me crash here and letting me not sleep in my own throw up." I look up at her and get lost in her green eyes. 

"Yeah well i did have to threaten to arrest you if you did not stop demanding to get your tattoo." She shrugs and looks at me with a twinkle in her eye. “Handcuffs might have been involved.” She smirks as my jaw drops, She tucks her finger under my chin and shuts my mouth and winks. “I'm kidding.”

“Right...” I groan in embarrassment. “Did i do anything else embarrassing?” I question cautiously. She doesn't meet my eyes and i see a slight blush coming up her neck and i groan and put my head in my hands. "Well whatever I did, i probably owe you an apology...." She laughs and takes my hand away from my face and leans in close green eyes looking from my lips to my eyes and smirks when she see’s my struggle to swallow and then puts a strawberry in my palm. 

"Oh, no need to apologize it's flattering." She pops one into her own mouth as she leans back. I eat the one she gave me and watch her as she washes her hands and puts the box of strawberries in her bag and she grabbed her keys. "Come on Blondie, let's get going." I follow her out her apartment door and and down the stairs outside where the sun is shining brightly which makes my head throb, i turn and look at her, the wind slightly blowing her hair. 

"Can I at least buy you breakfast?" I ask.

"It's nearly two in the afternoon" she laughs.

"Shit really?" I look at my watch to confirm it. "well can I buy you lunch then?" I smile.

"Rain check?"

“That's the second rain check you've asked for.” I laugh and she smirks

“Yeah but i'm late for work.”

"Oh yeah of course sorry." She nods but grabs my arm and pulls a pen out of her pocket on her uniform and writes her number. She gives me a gentle squeeze before dropping her hand from mine.

“I don't usually do this to girls after they leave my bed, or even before they enter my bed, but you intrigue me Clarke.” She says with a smirk before turning and walking down the street. “Make it home safely.” She looks at me one last time with those bright green eyes before she gets lost in the sea of people. I look down at my arm where her number is in neat handwriting and i can't help but grin.

I headed back to my apartment that I share with Octavia and Raven.  
I unlocked the door and a burst of tasty air hit my nostrils, Raven had been cooking. "Smells good in here Raven." I say as I throw my keys on the table by the door and walk around the corner. I see Raven chopping up vegetables and Octavia sitting on the counter reading the newspaper 

"Hey Clarke! How did your steamy night go with hot policewoman?” Raven asks raising her eyebrows suggestively. “What did you say her name was Octavia?”

“Lexa.” She smirks at me

"We didn't do anything. I was kinda plastered thanks to you and she was nice enough not to take advantage of me. But my question is why the hell did i end up with Lexa when i went out with you?” I slit my eyes at Octavia who puts down her paper on the counter and makes a face at me.

“Octavia went and played with macho-man all night and most of the morning.” Raven said as she popped a piece of shrimp into her mouth testing the food.

“Of course.” I shake my head and walk into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I got out i ate the wonderful shrimp scampi Raven made and took a few aspirin for my slight hangover and i text Lexa apologizing and thanking her once again before passing out again. I get woken up by Raven sitting on me.

“Wake up loser, you have to be at work in an hour.” I groan and look at my watch which says its 11:09pm.

“Thanks Raven now get off me.” I try to move her off

“But you're so comfortable.” She laughs and i push her off me and she grabs the tv controller and turns it on flipping through channels. I run my hands over my face and through my hair before standing up and stretching. I go to my room and change into my nursing outfit and grab my keys and head to work.

Works crazy tonight, right when i walked in i got pulled into the emergency room and have been on the run all night ever since. I finally get a break about 4:30am when i sit down in the break room and drink a cup of coffee and close my eyes for a few moments before one of the nurses comes in.

“Dr. Griffin?” She asks softly, hating to disturb my rest. I open my eyes and blink away the sleepiness. “The police are here with a man who’s been shot but is also under arrest. They asked for the head surgeon and required that two officers be in there with you while you get the bullet out and stitch him up. They are in room E5.” 

“Alright i'll be right there.” I sigh and finish my coffee before going into the room down the hall. The man is laying on the table groaning with his hand cuffed to the table incase he has an idea to run. There was one officer standing by the far wall. “Hello, i'm Dr Griffin.” He shakes my hand.

“I'm Deputy Moore. Commander Woods shall be in here in a moment.” I nod my head and start checking the patient out. He’s shot in the leg which is tied with a cloth to make the bleeding stop. I untie it and cut the pants away from the area. I pour water on it to wash away the blood and bring a light over to get a better look, i can see the bullet still lodged in there.

“Clarke?” I look up to see non other than Lexa standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get this bullet out of your suspect apparently.” I try to not act just as surprised by seeing her standing there, in my hospital. I swallow hard seeing that she looks tired, she hair loose in a pony tale and bags under her eyes and blood on her uniform from the suspect i'm sure.

“Commander Woods, may i step out and grab a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, grab me one too Moore.” He nods and leaves the room, Lexa still staring at me. I grab a syringe off the table by the wall and give him anaesthesia. 

 

“So, who shot him?” I ask and she stands a little taller. 

“I did. We’ve been after him for months and he ran, I wasn't gonna let him get away again.” She says calmly and collected and a touch on the defence. 

“Makes sense. You must be a good aim, this was with a close range gun that wasn't close range, because if it was, the bullet would have exited.” Her eyebrow quirks and i see her loosen a little. 

“Yeah, it was about 65 yards or so.” She shrugs and i turn to grab my tweezers and a scalpel and begin to work in the man's leg now that i know the anaesthesia has kicked in. “Griffin, huh?” I look back at Lexa.

“What?” My eyebrows knit together. 

“Your last name.” Her side smile shows briefly. “I like it.”

“Woods. Commander Woods.” I look at her and smirk. “It fits you.” She shakes her head and sits in one of the seats on the wall. She doesn't say anything else for a while as i concentrate at getting the bullet out. Deputy Moore comes in and they both sit down and drink their coffee as i dislodge the bullet and sew him back up. After a little more of an hour i'm done and washing my hands for the fourth time. Even having had gloves on, i still feel the need to wash my hands. “Well he looks like he’s good to go. He should have his bandages changed daily though.” I turn back to the two who nod. A nurse pops her head in and tells me theres another patient that needs my help.

“Well, I have to run.” My eyes meet Lexa’s and i see she’s trying to think something through. But i don't have time to stay and ponder it. I walk towards the doors and Lexa and Moore both stand.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Lexa says. I smile and nod before walking out. It had been a long night but seeing Lexa made it all worth it. I walk down the hall but feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Lexa. “Can...Can i take you up on that rain check Clarke?” 

“Yes, i'd like that.” I say with a smile which brings a smile to her own face. “I get off in an hour if you want to grab breakfast in the hospital cafeteria?” 

“Mmm, as much as i have enjoyed being in this hospital, i rather get you and i both out of here to get some fresh air. There's a diner down the street?”

“Okay that sounds wonderful, i'll see you at the front entrance in an hour.” Her smile grows as she nods. I walk away to finish my shift.

 

An hour and seven minutes later Lexa and i are walking down the sidewalk and into a small diner. Once we are seated comfortably in a booth i get my first good look at Lexa in the early morning light. Her hair still up in a loose ponytail, blood shot eyes with bags under her eyes, the blood on her uniform looks like it was slightly washed off or dried because it isn't as bright and harsh. 

“You look exhausted.” I say quietly. She looks up at me with those dark green eyes and i can't help the way my heart beats a touch faster.

“You are one to talk Dr Griffin.” She looks me over, studying me. “Still beautiful nonetheless.” A blush rises on my cheeks and before i can say anything the waitress brings us coffee and takes our orders.

“So, you made a comment yesterday morning that has made me curious.” I say over the top of my coffee before taking a drink. She leans back in the booth and raises her eyebrow in question. “You said that you usually don't give your number out to girls. Before they enter or after they leave your bed. Why?”

“Well….” She ponders it a second. “Let's just put it this way, I don't like to date. I'm not good with dates and girls the morning after or anything like that. So I just stopped giving my number out or even finding out their last names.” She shrugs and takes another sip of her coffee.

“So, why did you change your rule for me?” She locks eyes with me and bites her lip. Before she can answer the waitress delivered our meals. I ordered an omelet with toast and a single pancake. She ordered bacon, sausage, eggs, hashbrowns and toast. “Oh man this looks amazing.” I say before diving into my food, Lexa doing the same. We eat in silence while devouring our food occasionally smiling at each other around our mouth fulls.

“Bacon?” Lexa holds out a piece of her bacon and i gingerly take it with a smile which she returns. After our plates are clean and we are both on our third cup of coffee, Lexa notices me yawning. “Come on, let's get you home.” She pats my hand and i pout a little.

“But i'm having a nice time.” She leaves some money on the table to cover the cost of both our meals and extra for a tip. “And I was gonna pay for breakfast.” I whine.

“You know, you sure do get whiney when you're sleepy.” She grins as i glare at her but i take her offered hand and slip out of the booth and outside. She walks me back to my car at the hospital. I lean against it and look at her.

“Thank you Lexa, I really enjoyed that.” I smile and her sideway smile appears.

“You intrigued me.” She says shuffling her feet.

“What?” I asked confused.

“You asked why I changed my rule for you and it's because you intrigue me. Spiked my interest and i couldn't get you out of my head.” She looks at me timidly. Maybe it's the exhaustion speaking for her that she say such a statement but i don't complain one bit because my stomach does a flip because I know I will be spending more time with this green eyed beauty in the future. I walk closer to her and kiss her on the cheek, lingering just enough to whisper

“Thanks for breaking the rules for me.” I turn around and get inside my car. Looking at her once more with that lopsided grin before driving away.


	3. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to Clarke's pool party to have a swim, a beer and possibly a little something else ;)

It had been a week since I had breakfast with Clarke, and a day hasn't gone by without me thinking about her. Which just throws me off because i'm not used to having feelings. Ever since I walked in on Costia having sex with her ex on the dining room table. A few punches were thrown, a nose broken, a chair, and my heart. I didn't trust girls after that and i didn't want to bother with trying to make relationships work. So, I stopped. But being with Clarke has made me start second guessing myself. 

I'm in the kitchen washing dishes when my phone rings. I dry my hands off and answer it.

“Hey want to have some fun tonight?” Lincoln says on the other end.

“What kind of fun?”

“Drinking, eating and swimming with hot girls?” I can hear the smugness in his voice.

“I'm game. Where at?” I hop up on the counter and switch the phone to my other ear.

“Octavia's place.” My heart skips a beat because Octavia means… “And Clarke will be there. It starts at 5.” I clear my throat before answering.

“Yeah okay alright i'll be there.” I hang up and look at the clock. Two hours until i'm supposed to be there. I pick up phone again to send Clarke a text.

Lexa: Hey you, Lincoln invited me to your guys’s party. Do you mind?

Clarke: Hi! Id love it if you would come. Bring Anya too! I didn't know if you had to work today so i didn't want to bother by asking.

Lexa: You could never bother me, Clarke.

Clarke: Oh is that so? ;)

Lexa: Yep. I'll see you in a bit :)

 

I ride over to Clarke’s with Lincoln and Anya. I follow Lincoln and Anya inside and carrying a case of beer. The music flowed out of the apartment right when Lincoln opens the door. There are a lot of people in the small apartment but it's on the ground floor and straight access to the pool so people were flowing in and out. Octavia runs and jumps on Lincoln. Anya and i maneuver around the two who are now kissing. 

“Ah, so you two must be Anya and Lexa.” A woman with dark hair wearing dark green two piece bathing suite greets us with a smirk. “I'm Raven and I have you both to thank for not letting my idiot friend get into too much trouble...Getting a tattoo or being left by herself, thanks to my other idiot friend.” 

“Hey!” Octavia says defensively “ I knew Lexa would take care of her, it's not like i was leaving her with a total stranger...She’s the hot police woman.” I feel a blush rising up my neck. “Like that the hell is she gonna do to Clarke? Besides fu-” Lincoln covers her mouth with his hand before she says something crude and looks at me sheepishly before dragging her off. Raven rolls her eyes.

“Anyway, come on in and make yourselves at home. Grab a drink and put those ones in the ice chest. Most people are outside at the pool.” She gestures to the kitchen then to the back door. Anya and i grab some beers and head outside. 

It was a perfect day to swim, the sun was shining and hot with no wind to bring a chill. My eyes automatically search the crowd of people for Clarke. And to my luck Clarke was just stepping out of the pool. Water dripping, swim suit clinging. I groan internally and take a long drink of my beer. She grabs a towel and is laughing at something a guy is saying before she pushes him into the pool, everyone cheers and laughs. She turns and locks eyes with me. Her face lights up with a smile and my heart jumps to my throat. She makes her way over to us and i watch every move.

“Hey you guys made it.” She smiles and then sticks her hand out to Anya. “I don't think i ever really introduced myself. I'm Clarke. Thank you for not letting me get a tattoo while i'm drunk off my ass.” She laughs and Anya shakes her hand and sorta smiles.

“Yeah well i didn't want bad talk going round bout me tattooing intoxicated girls.” They both laugh then Anya maneuvers through the crowd leaving Clarke and I alone.

“Hey.” I bite my lip as my eyes look her up and down before locking my eyes with her bright blue ones again. I can see a slight blush but also a smirk

“Hi Lexa, glad you made it.” She looks me up and down, as i did her then she gingerly grabs my shirt. “You like wearing cut offs don't you?” 

“It gets your attention doesn't it?” I smirk at her and she lets her hand fall to her side as her cheeks flush.

“Whatever come on let's swim.” She grabs my hand and leads me to the pool. I take my shirt and shorts off before grabbing my beer and sliding into the pool beside Clarke. She's blushing and i give her a puzzled look. But she shakes her head and dives under water. When she comes back up one of the guys is yelling at her to play pool volleyball. “Fine Bellamy but your gonna get your ass handed to you!” He laughs and she looks at me “Do you wanna join?”

“Nah, i'll watch and finish my beer.” She nods and swims over to her teammates. The game goes on for a good forty five minutes. The last round is up and Bellamy hits the ball towards Clarke and she rushes towards it, which is also where i'm standing against one of the walls of the pool. Her eyes never leaving the ball. She runs directly into me with an ‘ooph’ my hands instinctively grab her by her waist as she grab my shoulder, her shocked blue eyes are wide as they meet mine, mere inches away from each other i can feel her breath against my face and my eyes drop to her lips. My heart beating quickly.

“Yeah! Take that Bellamy! That was out of bounds so thats a score for us!” A guy cheers which bring us out of our daze and she leans away from me smiling shyly and i squeeze her waist a little before letting go of her. Her teammates splash up behind her and grab her in their excitement of winning and whisk her away. I watch with a smile on my lips as she laughs and cheers with them. And i begin to think that maybe letting my walls down and letting this beautiful blue eyed woman in, wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After the excitement calmed down Clarke swam over to where i was sitting on the edge of the pool now and i handed her a new beer.

“Do you even like beer?” I ask and she nodded her head with a thanks. “Good game, did you play in high school or college?”

“Just high school. What about you Commander Woods, did you play sports?” She takes a long drink of her beer and I can't help but look at her long inviting neck that i wish i could kiss and leave my mark on. I shake my head trying not to think like that.

“Um Basketball was my main sport.” I take a sip of my own beer.

“Hm makes sense with you being tall and quick.” I nod and slide back into the pool. My thigh sliding against her thigh. “You'd probably kick my ass.”

“Clarke, i could probably kick your ass in a lot of things.” I laugh. “But as long as it involves your fine ass, i'm happy.”

“Oh whatever!” She shoves me and it just makes me laugh harder and her blush deeper. “Do you always hit on girls like that?”

“Only ones i like.” I smile before i take a drink, my eyes never leaving hers and i see her throat bob from swallowing. She smiles and looks at my tattoo on my shoulder before tentatively bringing her finger up to trace it.

“I like your tattoo. Its very...alluring.” Her fingers running across my skin brings me chills. “What's the meaning behind it?”

“Thank you. Its part of my family heritage. Usually the men would get this tattoo in honor of our ancestry but my parents only had me, so i got the tattoos to continue the family tradition.”

“Are you close to your parents?” Her fingers still caressing my tattoo.

“I was. But they passed away.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” She runs her hand down my arm and slips it into my own hand under the water.

“What about your family Clarke?” I ask, taking the attention away from me. I wasn't used to opening up to people. 

“I'm close with both of my parents. My mother and i connect a lot through the medical field and i connect with my father through the artistic side.” She smiles and i smile back.

“So an artist huh? I'm gonna have to see some of your work Griffen.” I bump shoulders with her

“Only if you're super uber sweet to me.” She bumps my shoulder back.

“I'm pretty sure saving you from your ex and you getting a drunk tattoo and letting you sleep in my bed after only meeting you twice counts as being super uber sweet Clarke.” She and I both laugh hard before she agrees with me.

“Come on everyone, it's time to eat!” Raven calls and Clarke squeezes my hand before leading me out of the pool. I put my shorts back on and she puts on an oversized shirt. We grab our plates and we fill them with Hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, chips and fruit. Everyone sits scattered about eating and chatting. I can't help but watch Clarke interact with her friends, she has a close and funny relationship with each of her friends. Lots of playful bantering.

“Want something else to drink?” I ask Clarke as i stand up.

“Um yeah another beer would be great.” 

“Me too!” Raven and Octavia say in unison. I chuckle and head inside. I hear steps behind me and see Clarke is following me

“I figure i should help.” We both walk into the small kitchen and she bends down to grab the beers out of the cooler and goes to the drawer to look for a bottle cap opener. She looks so beautiful with her hair slightly wet and her oversize shirt and long legs. “Ah found it.” She closes the drawer and begins popping the tops off the beers. I can't help what comes over me. I step up close behind her and put my hands on the counter on either side of her, caging her in. I hear her breath catch in her throat as she slowly turns around to face me, the proximity between us was so close that i could count the freckles on her nose. Her eyes flick from my eyes to my lips.

“Clarke…” I breath as i lean in closer brushing my nose against hers. “You are so beautiful.” She swallows hard. “You have me going crazy.”

“Crazy?” She whispers. “A good crazy i hope.” She puts her hands around my neck, threading her fingers through my hair.

“A very good crazy. But a scary crazy because i haven't felt like this in a very very long time.” I lean forward and brush my lips against hers. “Can I kiss you Clarke?” She nods her head and i lean the rest of the way, capturing her lips in mine. It's slow and soft and i put my hands on her hips and gently back her up into the counter even more. My heart is pounding and i run my hands up her sides, her lips so soft against mine.

“Where the hell are our be-...” We jump apart quicker than lightning as Raven stands there with wide eyes and a smug smile. “Well well well, looks like you two finally did something with that pent up sexual desire.”

“Raven.” Clarke croaks.

“Don't worry i'll be out of your guys’s way after i grab Octavia’s and my drinks” She slips in between us grabbing two beers. “And now you two can carry on.” She laughs as she turns from the kitchen and walks outside. I'm leaning against the far counter away from Clarke. My heart beating and my hands shaking. I look up at her and she’s staring at me with flushed cheeks. 

“I guess we should go back outside.” Her voice is a little lower than it was a few minutes ago. She grabs the beers, handing me one. She sends me a small smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

 

The night went on with drinking games and more swimming, after a while the alcohol has really hit everyone. A few people left after dinner and others were passed out in various places, the rest were inside which is where Clarke was. I came outside and sat on the edge of the pool and slipped my legs in, i layed back on the concrete and closed my eyes, trying to sober myself up. I could hear the frogs and crickets of the summer night, as well as cars and distant noises of city life. But also foot steps. I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see Clarke coming my way. I sat up as she handed me a bottle of water.

“I thought you might want some water and company.” She sat down beside me and slipped her feet in the water too.  
“I say yes to both, and thank you.” I take a long drink of my water before setting it beside me. “Thanks for letting me come over tonight. Ive had fun.”

“I'm glad you got to come.” She smiles at me. We sit there just enjoying the presence of each other before i clear my throat and ask.

“So Clarke, I have a question.” I nervously play with my bottle of water

“I might have an answer.” She says playfully. 

“Would you be interested in going to get dinner with me sometime?” I look over at her and her blue eyes captivate me

“Are you asking me on a date Lexa?” Her smile widens and she bumps shoulders with me.

“Yeah, i think i am actually. Id really like to take you out Clarke.” I slip my hand in her hand and she kisses my cheek

“Id really enjoy that.” She says as she lays her head on my shoulder and i play with her fingers and hand until Anya comes out to drag me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo an official date next chapter! Any suggestions on where they should go and what they should do?


	4. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go on their first date! And second? Whaaat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is imbi-butnotshy.tumblr.com Come say hiii :)

Its date night. Lexa actually asked me on a date. Which is apparently surprising from what Lincoln tells me. He says Lexa hasn't been on an actual date in ages. One night stands, yes. But actual date...No.  
I was going through clothes in my closet, Raven and Octavia laying on my bed snacking on popcorn.

“Guyssss help me! I don't know what to wear.” I whine as i move hangers of clothes around.

“Wear that skimpy black dress and the silver heels. You look so hot in that outfit that you won't even need to go on a date to get fucked.” Raven says as she pops popcorn into her mouth.

“Jeez Raven, that's not what i want. I actually want to go on a date with her and get to know her. Not just get in her pants.” I huff.

“You're so boring Griffin, i think eating the hot Commander out would be far more fun than going out to eat.” She says with a smirk before dodging the shoe that i threw at her.

“Wear something comfortable but cute.” Octavia says. “Like those light jeans that hug your ass just right and...That black v-neck.”

“See Raven, Octavia is actually helpful.” I grab the clothes Octavia mentioned and start changing into them.

“But you're still wearing matching bra and panties.” Raven says in a sing song voice. And we all laugh because we know that there is always a possibility tonight might lead to more than just a date.

Lexa picks me up at 6. I open the door to find a very sexy looking Lexa. She's wearing black ripped jeans with combat boots and a loose red v neck. Her eye makeup is dark making her look almost tribal with those fierce green eyes. 

“Wow Clarke, you look great.” She looks me up and down with raised eyebrows.

“So do you Lexa.” I smile at her and she steps out of the way and we walk down to her jeep. She opens my door for me and then runs around to her side.

“Okay so do you like pizza?” Lexa asks as she starts driving.

“Yeah of course.”

“Alright good, because i'm gonna take you to this special pizza place. It will be fun.” She turns her head to grin at me.

“And what if i would have said i don't like pizza?” I question.

“Well...I would have only been mildly screwed because i had a plan B.”

“What was plan B?” I laugh.

“Well that is only used for plan B emergency sooo i can not allow you to have that information.” She laughs as i shove her arm. 

Once we are get to the pizza place Lexa takes me by the hand and leads me inside, but not to the seating area but instead through the doors that lead to the back where the kitchen is located.

“Lexa, what are you doing? We aren't allowed back here!” I whisper and she just laughs.

“Ayeee look what the cat drug in!” A tall burly man says from the other side of the kitchen. “And you brought a pretty little thang with you too?” He seems surprised.

“Gustus, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is my uncle Gustus.” Lexa motions with her opposite hand thats holding mine. “I thought we could make some pizza?”

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” Gustus smiles under his big beard. “Feel free to use whatever your heart desires kid. Oven 4 is open for you guys to use, i'll use the other ones.” Gustus motions to the different ovens then he starts speaking in another language to the other people in the kitchen. “Leska gadalukot.” 

“Shof op.” Lexa huffs and i can see her cheeks slightly turn pink.

“Ah em meizen, Leska!” Gustus says and points to me with a grin and others in the room nod their heads.

“Sha sha.” Lexa nods and squeezes my hand gently. “Pleni beja.” Gustus lets out one more good laugh before nodding his head and going on about his business. 

“What was that about?” I ask when she turns to look at me.

“Uh, nothing.” Her cheeks heat up even more. “Come on, let's get to making these pizzas.” We wash our hands then she guides me to a long counter and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out two balls of dough she set them down in front of us. “Okay so have you ever made pizza from dough?”

“No i can't say that i have.”

“Okay so you just start flattening it out. A lot of places use rolling pins but i think it's more fun to use your hands.” She grins as she starts flattening the dough. I follow suit and in no time our pizza crusts are flat. 

“Alright what kind of goodies do you have here to put on here?”

“Well we have marinara sauce, olive oil, Alfredo and pesto for the sauce. I usually mix Alfredo and pesto together to make a tasty sauce.”

“Sounds weird...i like it.” We both laugh and mix the sauce onto our pizza. Then we put on our toppings. Lexa puts on bacon, pepperoni, sausage, green peppers, banana peppers, tomatoes. I put chicken, pepperoni, olives, green peppers on mine. We finish it off with some mozzarella cheese and put them in the oven.

“Hey hold still you got a little flour…” She raises her hands to cup my cheeks then she abruptly brushes her hands across my cheeks. “...On your cheeks.” She gives me a cheeky grin.

“Lexa!” I gasp before putting my own hand in flour and go after her. She’s laughing so hard and so am I and it feels great honestly. She grabs my arm with the hand covered in flour and wraps her other arm around my waist to hold me still. The laughter from our lips die down but it doesn't leave either of our eyes. She’s quite a bit taller than me so i'm looking up at her beautiful grinning face and i can't help but want to kiss her. “You're really beautiful Lexa.” I say just above a whisper. And i see her swallow before leaning forward to try and kiss me. 

Now, don't get me wrong i want to kiss Lexa very very bad, but i also want to get her back...Let's just say i'm a determined hard headed person. So as she leans down my hand intercepts and rubs flour all over her face. She gasps and takes a step back before bursting into laughter again.

“That is so low Clarke, so very low.” She tries to wipe her face off and i just laugh as i lean back against the counter and throw her a towel. The timer on the oven dings so she and i both go to pull out our pizzas.

We cut them and sit up on the counter with two big pizza’s in between us. Of course we share and both pizza’s taste great. We talk for a good while until Lexa decides it's time for ice cream. We pack up our pizza’s and Lexa runs to the restroom before we leave.

“You must be pretty special Clarke.” Gustus says as we walks over to me, drying his hands.

“What makes you say that?” I look up at this tall intimidating man who has the kindest eyes.

“Well, Lexa doesn't bring anyone here. Lexa doesn't date either, hasn't for about three years now. Its really good to see her this happy, thanks for bringing that side of her out.” Three years? Thats a long time. He smiles at me as Lexa walks in eyeing us.

“Whats going on?” She asks cautiously.

“Nothing kiddo, just getting to know Clarke.” He gives Lexa a hug before walking off. “Nice meeting you Clarke.”

“You too.” I smile at him and follow Lexa out the doors. 

“There's a small ice cream cart around the corner if you're interested?” Lexa asks

“I am.” I smile as i slip my hand in hers. It just feels so natural. She leaves the pizza boxes in her car and we walk down the street hand in hand. We order cookie dough and rocky roads ice cream then sit on the bench on the sidewalk. “I like your uncle. He seems sweet.”

“Yeah he's like a big teddy bear.” She chuckles. “He took me in after my parents died when i was seventeen so we are pretty close.”

“I imagine you two are. So i assume he owns the pizza shop?” I take a spoonful of her ice cream and her side smile that i admire so much, appears. 

“Yeah it's a family business. Everyone that works there is related.” She takes a bite of my ice cream too. 

“So did you work there too?”

“Yeah i did. Mostly when i started training to become police. Extra money helped.”

“How long have you been in the police department?”

“Five years now. How long have you been a doctor?”

“Four years.” 

“You're pretty good at what you do.” We are both done with our ice creams so we stand up and head back to Lexa’s car. 

“Yeah so are you Commander.” She chuckles and opens my car door then she drives me back to my apartment and walks me to my door.

 

“Thank you for going out with me tonight Clarke, I really enjoyed it.”

“So have i Lexa. I can honestly say it was the best first date i have ever had.” I lean my back against my door and she grins at me.

“Well i'm glad it was to your liking.” She leans her arm against the wall which brings our faces closer together. I tug at the hem of her shirt, partially because of nerves and partially because i want to touch her.

“Lexa i gotta tell you though…” Our faces lean closer together. “I don't kiss on the first date.” I whisper and slowly grin and she groans a little as she puts her face in her arm but smiles nonetheless.

“Fair enough Griffen.” She gently grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug instead. There's a difference in hugs. Some people give okay hugs, awkward hugs or just down right great hugs. But then there are those few that are born to be great huggers and that is exactly what Lexa Wood was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put hers around my shoulder then kissed my head before pulling away. “Have a good night Clarke.” She steps away from me and i open my door and step inside.

“Goodnight Lexa.” I close the door and lean against it and take a deep breath. I really didn't want the night to be over. And i really did want to kiss Lexa, but i have been on a running streak for not kissing on the first date since the start of me dating and i didn't want to end that now. But who says you can't have two dates in the same night? I open the door again and see Lexa walking away. “Lexa!” She turns around with a surprised expression

“Yes Clarke?” She walks back towards me

“Wanna go on a second date with me?”

“Ha um yeah of course i'd love too, when?” She sticks her hands in her pockets.

“Well i was kinda thinking right now?” Her expression becomes confused. “Please come inside and have a second date with me? We can relax and watch movies on the couch and talk and play card games and just get to know each other.”

“I'd love to Clark.” She smiles widely and i grab her hand and pull her inside.

 

______________________________________________________

I was surprised when Clarke asked for a second date to happen right after our first date. Surprised but not dissapointed in the least. I came into her apartment and and she opened some beers and we got comfortable and relaxed and sat down on the living room floor to play some card games.

“Damn it Lexa why do you have to be so fast?” Clarke huffs as she starts shuffling the cards.

“It's the point of Egyptian Rat Screw Clarke. You must be quick.” I smirk and she just rolls her eyes as she deals the cards out again.

“Whatever, you've beat me enough. This is the last hand.” I laugh and we play with me winning again. “Ughhhh.” Clarke lays down on her back and I scoot closer to her and lean over to look at her.

“You're cute when you're frustrated.” I smirk and she scowls. “Come on, let's watch a movie.” I stand up and over her a hand to get up. She picks out the movie and i go into the kitchen and make popcorn and grab us some more drinks. We settle on the couch and Clarke is snuggled up to me, popcorn in between us. We stay silent for a while until Clarke speaks.

“So can i ask you something?” She’s still watching the tv but i turn and look at her.

“Of course.” She looks a little fidgety, like she’s afraid to ask.

“What happened to you that made you stop dating?” She asks quietly before turning and looking at me.

“Getting deep on the second date huh Griffin?” I smirk at her and she shrugs. “Well I was dating this girl Costia for two years. It had gotten to the point of me looking for engagement rings.I found the perfect one and decided i wanted to propose so i came home from work early one afternoon so i could start getting things ready and start cooking.” I take a long drink of my beer. “I walked in on her getting fucked by her boss on my kitchen table.”

“Fuck…” Clarke breaths with wide eyes. “I don't know what to say.”

“Nothing to really say.” I shrug and look down at the beverage in my hand, twisting it this way and that. “I just don't easily trust people. I don't easily open myself up to people.” I look at her then. Green connecting to blue. “But you're different.”

“I'm not like Costia.” She says gently as she cups my face with her hand and runs her thumb against my skin. “I couldn't do that to you.”

“I know. Hence why i asked you on a date.” I smile and take her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist before interlocking her fingers with mine.

“What was Gustus saying in that other language?” Clarke asks after a few moments. 

“Uh...He says that you're very beautiful and uh that you're my girlfriend.” I clear my throat and take another sip of my drink.

“Is that so?” She laughs “Well isn't he forward.” She looks up at me and smiles which calms my nerves. “But i say since we are only on our second date, he can't decide that for us yet.” 

“Speaking of second date…” I tuck a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. “Does that mean i can kiss you? Since it is our second date?” Her smile widens

“Yes Lexa, I think it's allowed.” Her eyes dart from my eyes to my lips until I close the distance between us and her lips are on mine and it's slow and gentle like we have all the time in the world.

Then the front door bursts open and income Raven and Octavia. Clarke groans and tilts her head back staring at the ceiling. 

“Well it looks like we are interrupting.” Raven smirks as she grabs a handful of popcorn. 

“You seriously have the worst timing Reyes.” I say as i look at her un-amused which just makes her laugh.  
“Hey it was Octavia’s idea to come home already so technically it wasn't my fault. I just get the joy of seeing you two with tongues down each others throats.” She laughs.

“Hey look pizza!” Octavia says from the kitchen She brings a piece for Raven before she its on the lazy boy.

“We didn't have tongues in each other's throat Raven.” Clarke snaps.

“Whatever you say princess.” Octavia says as Raven sits on her lap. “So what are we watching?” Raven grabs the popcorn bowl from between us.

“I'm sorry about this.” Clarke whispers.

“It is just fine Clark.” I smile and interlock our fingers together. “I like your friends. And i like you.”

“I like you too.” She smiles broadly before leaning back against me to watch the movie. Soon Clarke is passed out as well as Octavia. Raven moved from her lap and onto the other end of the couch. The movie credits roll.

“Well looks like you got your hands full a sleepy Clarke.” Raven smiles at us.

“That i do.” I move hair from Clarke’s face.

“You two seem good for each other.” I look at Raven who doesn't have her usual cocky amused aura about her. She looked serious. “Just don't hurt her Lexa.”

“Thank you. And that's the farthest thing from my mind. I don't think i could live with myself if i hurt her.”

“Good. Because i like you and i really don't want to kill you.” She winks at me before standing up and waking Octavia up and helping her to bed.

“Clarke. Wake up.” I say gently as i rub her back.

“Why?” She groans.

“Because it's time for you to go to bed and me to go home.” She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me.

“But you're comfy.” Her tired smile making my heart jump. “But alright.” She slowly stands up and i follow her to the door.

“Thank you for a fantastic second date Dr. Griffin.” I pull her into a hug.

“And thank you for a fantastic first date Commander Wood.” She leans back from the hug and cups my face before kisses me gently. Her lips are so soft and warm and i just want to kiss them all night long.

“Goodnight beautiful.” I say softly and open the door. Taking one last look at her before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do y'all think? Should i end this story or keep going?? Feedback helps!
> 
> Translate  
> "Leska gadalukot" Lexa has a girlfriend  
> "Shof op" Be quiet  
> "Em Meizen" She's beautiful  
> "Sha" Yes  
> "Pleni beja" enough please


	5. The Sight of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sight of blood never bothering me before, but knowing that it belongs to Lexa makes me sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at http://imbi-butnotshy.tumblr.com/ I promise i dont bite! ;)

The sound of my phone ringing woke me from my deep sleep. I slipped my hand under my pillow trying to find my phone before groggily answering it.

“Hello?”

“Dr Griffin? I'm sorry for waking you but theres an emergancy here at the hospital.” The voice from the other end of the line says. I slowly sit up, swinging my legs off the bed and onto the floor and rubbing my hand over my face.

“Of course, i'll be right there.” I hang up and hurriedly strip out of my sleep clothes and into my scrubs before rushing out the door. The clock on my car dash says it's 3:42am. Id just gotten to sleep four hours ago from my last shift at the hospital. I wasn't supposed to be on schedule today but with the emergency then it must be pretty bad.

I arrived at the hospital within 8 minutes and one of the nurses immediately starts informing me of what's happened as we walk.

“There's been a shooting. Two police officers shot, another wounded badly and two criminals also shot and one died in the ambulance.” She hands me the files of each of the patience and a chill runs down my spine when i see that the first name is Commander Woods. Lexa. My Lexa.

“Is Commander Woods stable?” I ask quietly, scared for the answer but needing it desperately.

“None of them are stable Dr. That's why we called, we've run out of helping hands for surgeons.” I flip through the other files as my hands begin to shake.

“The Officers are to become stable before the criminals, do you understand me?” She nods and I hand her back the files as i rush down the hall. Lexa was in surgery room number two. I quickly wash up and get my gear on before entering the room where nurses rush around the table that lexa is laying on, blood is covering the floor and the table. The sight of blood never bothering me before, but knowing that it belongs to Lexa makes me sick. 

“Dr Griffin. The Commander was shot in her leg and hip, hitting an artery the one in her leg is still in there. The one in her hip went straight through.” The nurse rushes off to get something and i step closer to the table. The blood looks so vibrant on Lexa’s unnatural pale skin. Lexa groans and her body is moving on its own from the pain. A nurse adjusts the oxygen mask on her face and gives her a shot.

“Why the hell is no one putting pressure on that wound on her hip?” Immediately a nurse is over Lexa both hands putting pressure. “Hand me blade, and fresh wet cloth to wipe the blood, i need to see what i'm doing.” A nursed immediately wipes more of the blood away from Lexa’s leg and hands me the scalpel. Her pants are off and her leg is tied of and i make the rope tighter around her thigh, blocking her artery from bleeding more. I begin cutting into Lexa’s leg, knowing that the bullet is still in her leg. Lexa groans in pain from me cutting her leg open. I can see new tears run from her eyes where old paths of tears were. I focus back on what i'm doing and before long i've found the bullet and remove it, dropping it in pan.

“Hey Doc, it looks like she has internal bleeding.” The nurse says who is putting pressure on her hip. I look up to see how swollen her hip has become. I look around the room and spot Wells.

“Dr. Wells, Take my spot, start cleaning her leg out and stitching her up.” He immediately begins on his tasks. I move into the spot that the nurse was in. “She's going to need laparotomy.” I get a new blade and begin making a large incision in her abdomen slowly. Thankfully she is fully under anaesthetics and isn't groaning or crying anymore. I look for the blood vessels that are leaking. “Hand me the heat probe.” I began slowly closing the leaks, my feet and back already hurting from standing in here for several hours now. 

 

“Dr. Griffen, we need you immediately in emergency room 1! Deputy Moore is going into hemorrhagic shock! He was in the middle of surgery, Hurry!” I look at Lexa’s open abdomen. Anxiety growing within me. I didn't want to leave Lexa but i knew Deputy Moore needed me more.

“Wells, I need you to finish closing these leaks, get another nurse to stitch up her leg. Take care of her for me please.” He nods and I quickly leave the room heading into the other emergency room. Moore was convulsing on the table and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. Sweat dripping from his face and his lips turning blue. I got clean gloves and quickly made my way to him. 

“He won't stop bleeding Doc! We are losing him!” He looks to have been shot at least three times. I put pressure on the wound in the middle of his chest.

“Someone give him dopamine! He needs his heart pumping faster! We can't lose him!” By this time his body stopped convulsing and his heart had slowed to an unsteady beat. A nurse shoots dopamine into his veins. But it only worked for a short time. We tried several things for what seemed like hours but yet never long enough. We lost him after trying everything we could. Too much blood loss too quickly. The heart line on the machine goes flat and everyone falls silent.

 

 

I walk into Lexa’s room quietly. The blinds are shut so it's dark even if it is three in the afternoon. The beeping of the monitors is consistent. I pull a seat up beside where Lexa is sleeping. I slip my hand into hers.

“Hey you…” My voice breaks. “I'm...I'm really glad you are okay. You know you really scared me.” I cover my face with one hand as my other hand squeezes Lexa’s hand. “I don't know what i would do without you...Lexa you could have…” I couldn't keep the tears from falling and i couldn't finish that sentence.

“But i didn't.” Lexa breathes, her voice rough. My hand drops from my face and i stand up from my chair. 

“Lexa!” I gently cup her face, the shadow of a smile shows.

“Hey there beautiful.” she grabs my wrist and runs her thumb against my skin. “I'm sorry i scared you.” The tears won't stop so she pulls me into a hug and i begin to sob.

“I felt so helpless, see you lying there in your blood then being taken away from you to help Deputy Moore and...And Lexa i failed, i couldn't save him and i'm so sorry.” Sobs begin to choke me and she just holds me closer.

“Shh shh i know. I know. It's all going to be okay.” She strokes my hair to calm me down. It's probably from my exhaustion and the emotional rollercoaster i've been through in the last several hours. I pull back and wipe my face of the tears and tiredness.

“I'm so sorry, this is not what you need right now.” I stand up and take a deep breath, walking around the bed to the little table with a small glass of water. I pick it up and bring it to her. “Drink?” She slowly sits up and winces at the pain but drinks the whole glass.

“Thank you.” She falls back against the bed and sighs heavily. 

"How do you feel?" It takes her a few moments to reply.

"Like someone cut me up into pieces and sewed me back together." Her side smile sliding onto her lips but the pain was all over her features. “How bad are my wounds?” She gently puts her hand on her hip and winces again. 

“The bullet was still stuck inside your leg, so i had to cut that open more so i could find it. And your hip had internal bleeding so i needed to do laparotomy.”

“Laparotomy?” She slips her hand back in mine. Her eyes close for a beat or two, medicine making her sleepy.

“In other words, i had to cut into your abdomen and burn tips of your vessels so the bleeding would stop.”

“No wonder i hurt like a bitch, you were burning my innards.” It's good to see her humor isn't gone.

“Yes, but don't worry right now, you need to rest.” I brush some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes heavy lidded with exhaustion, pain and medication. 

“I need you to go home and rest too baby, please?” She turns and looks at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer until my lips are against hers for a quick but much needed kiss

"I want to stay." I say softly as my fingers run over hers.

"I know, but i am going to be just fine. Ill be sleeping." Her eyes close again before she forcefully opens them again. “Go now, come back once you have slept twelve hours.” 

“That's not gonna happen.” I say quietly.

“I know...but i had to try. I'll see you soon.” She slowly falls back into sleep and i wait a couple of minutes, just looking at her bruised and slightly pale face. I leave the room and find Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven in the waiting room. Octavia is the first to stand and rush to hug me. I just close my eyes and become enveloped into the hug.

“Is she okay?” She whispers and i just nod.

“When can i see her?” Anya asks, she looks nearly as tired as me. I assume she hasn't slept since she got news of Lexa.

“She's sleeping right now and in the emergency wing. But tell Nancy at the desk that i gave you permission to stay back there as long as you want.” Anya nearly runs to the desk. I lean away from Octavia and Raven hugs me next.

“Come on kid, let's get you home.” Lincoln stayed with Anya. And so i walk out into the parking lot with Raven on my right and Octavia on my left, both with their arms around me. The ride home seemed long. I sat in the back in the middle seat. Raven drove and Octavia was in the passenger seat. I stared down at my shaking hands, it's been a long time since someone has died in my hands. And images of Lexa cut open wasn't helping either. Octavia noticed my shaking hands and grabbed them gently from the front seat. 

Once we were home, i had taken an extra hot extra long shower. Raven nearly force fed me a late lunch then all three of us piled into my bed where i fell asleep finally with my back against Ravens front and my hand holding Octavia’s hand. Only to wake up a couple hours later with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its such a short chapter yall! My writing juices are not flowing lately. Just had to throw in a chapter like this to keep it interesting! Still hope yall enjoy. (CUTER STUFF COMING SOON!)


	6. One Last Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets to go home! Clarke stays with her and they have deep conversations, chinese take out, and watch Looney Tunes! Possibility of getting naked and falling asleep ;)

It had been almost nine days since I was shot. Long nights and days in the hospital room. Waking up at odd times to see Clarke curled up in a chair that had to be uncomfortable. Or her sketching and other times her just watching me. Other times she wouldn't be there at all and my heart would sink but most of the time when Clarke wasn't there then Anya was. I know she was worried and it showed, even when she tried to hide it. Lincoln, O and Raven randomly showed up. But today I get to go home.

The door to my hospital room opens, Clarke walks in with a wheelchair.

“You ready to get out of this place Commander?” Her sweet voice like music to my ears.

“Yes please, i need out of this hell hole.” She helps me to the wheelchair and i sit down “Ya know, no offence or anything.” She laughs and agrees that her work place is pretty much a hell hole. “So who’s here to take me home?”

“I am, silly.” She wheels me out of the room and down the hall.

“But Clarke, don't you have work?” I look up at her and she just smiles and shakes her head.

“No, i asked off for a couple days.” We get in the elevator and she pushed the G for ground floor.

“Clarke, you don't need to do this, I'll be fine, Anya can come over and help me.” I'm still looking up at her and she just bends down and kisses me as the elevator descends. As it begins to slow down, Clarke pulls away and brushes hair out of my face and smiles. The doors open and we continue our way out.

“Anya is going to New York remember? And besides, we are gonna have fun!” She laughs as i look at her skeptically. Soon we stop at the front desk to grab crutches. I'd been practicing with them for the past three days. I stand from the wheelchair and put the crutches under my arms, a nurse takes the wheelchair away as Clarke and i walk out of the hospital doors...slowly.

We finally made it to my apartment. “Home sweet home” I whisper as i breath in the smell of my place and look around. 

“Do you want to sit on the couch or lay in the bed babe?” Clarke puts her hand on the small of my back and smiles up at me. For some reason i hadn't noticed our height difference until now, she was a good bit shorter than me.

“You're short Clarke.” I grin at her confused expression.

“Excuse me?” She cocks her hip to the side and firmly plants her hand on it with attitude.

“Its cute.” I bend down to kiss her, our lips brushing against each other softly. “You're cute.” I can feel her smile against my lips. “And the couch i guess.” I pull back from the kiss and she nods as she moves the pillows around on the couch and motions for me to sit. I do and she props my leg up on the table in front of the couch.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” She heads into the kitchen.

“Water would be great.” I switch the TV on. “What would you like to watch?” She plops down beside me, handing me a bottle of water as she takes a drink of her own.

“Anything you're in the mood for.” She props her small feet on the table beside mine, her polish green toes making me smile slightly. We've only been on two dates and she's saved my life, I haven't seen much besides that, so seeing her here in my home feeling comfortable enough to raid my fridge and throw her feet on the table makes my heart beat a little faster because I can see myself getting used to this. “Lexa? You okay?” I turn and look at her bright blue eyes and give her as my mouth curved into a smile. 

“I am now.” Her facial expression changes to something softer and i turn back to the TV and clear my throat. “Okay no judging but I've been in a hospital for nine days stuck with reality tv and Days of Our Lives so we are gonna watch some Looney Tunes. And possibly some MGM cartoons as well.” Clarke laugh and scoots closer to me and i put my arm around her shoulder and start the first set of cartoons. Within no time Clarke is passed out. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as i study her serene face. Dark circles are under her eyes showing proof of how hard all this has been on her, staying awake worried, sleeping in those terrible hospital chairs and working which means she nearly never left the hospital because her stupid girlfriend got shot. Wait...Girlfriend? No, not yet. But I need to change that soon. I want to call Clarke mine, I am ready to take that leap into another relationship, I want a future with her.

There's a small knock on the door to my apartment before it opens. I kiss Clarke's forehead to turn and see Anya and Raven come in with bags full of groceries. I stick my finger to my lips in a ‘shh’ motion and they get the idea. They unload the bags and soon join us in the living room. Raven sits back in the bean bag chair and Anya kisses my head before kneeling down beside me.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” She gives me a slight smile.

“Pretty alright, just glad to be out of that hospital.”

“We are too.” Raven says from across the room.

“Thanks for picking some food up for me, i do appreciate it.”

“Absolutely, I couldn't let you go hungry, now could I?” She winks before standing up and walking over to the love seat to sit down. Clarke stirs beside me and her blue eyes slowly open and begin to focus in the late afternoon sun spreading across the room.

“Hey Raven, Anya.” She smiles tiredly. “What are you all doing here?” She cuddles more into me, not wanting to be awake yet.

“Not letting you guys starve.” Raven shrugs as she pulls out a small bag of peanuts and begins snacking on them.

“Are you good to stay here tonight and tomorrow night Clarke?” Anya asks and i feel her nod her head against me. “Okay cool, I catch my plane in a couple hours to New York for the Tattoo convention. Are you sure you're okay with me going Lex?”

“Of course, I would punch you in the face if you didn't go. This can bring you big opportunities!” I smile widely and she returns the smile but a touch smaller. 

“See? Told you she would insist.” Raven threw a peanut at Anya, who scowled at her.

“Oh shut up.” Anya stood up and walked back into the kitchen. “We brought you guys some take out, it's all set out on the kitchen counter when you want it.” I hear her shuffling through bags.  
and Clarke leans away from me stretching, i can see the exposed skin where her shirt has been raised and i have to fight the urge to run my finger across it.

“Thank you guys, we really appreciate it.” Clarke speaks up.

“No prob Griff.” Raven stands up and gives Clark a hug. “Come on Anya, let's get your fine ass to the airport.” I notice the slight blush coming up Anya’s neck and i can't help but chuckle. Anya kisses my head again and says bye before walking out behind Raven.

“Raven is so into Anya.” Clarke giggles.

“How can you tell?” I look up at her

“She was staring at her the whole time they were here. And she wasn't so subtle about the ‘fine ass’ thing.” We both laugh. I watch Clarke as she gracefully makes her way to the kitchen. The sun slowly setting darker in the room. I'm grateful to be out of the hospital, to be back in my own home. Clarke turns on a lamp and hands me a plate full of take out Chinese food. She tucks her feet under her as she sits down. 

“Tell me about your childhood and teenage years Clarke.” She looks up from her plate, locking eyes with mine and I notice the deep sadness there. She finishes chewing her food before answering.

“I grew up in a small town in Connecticut, Octavia and Bellamy grew up in the house next to mine. Obviously instant friends, then a couple years later Raven moved into town and she was the new kid at school, O and I brought her into our ‘club’ and soon we were the bestest of friends. We were there for the good times and the bad times.   
When Octavia and Bellamy’s parents got divorced she had major anger issues, many broken windows, walls, jaws and dinnerware. Many late nights of Raven and Octavia climbing through my window so I could take shards of glass out of her knuckles and bandage them.”

“She does seem a little more rough on the edges. Probably what drew Lincoln to her honestly.I like her.” I decide nodding my head. Clarke smirks at that chewing her food. “And Raven?”

“Well after her accident it was hard for a couple years. She was in a major car crash that left her with one paralyzed leg. The doctors tried to convince her to get it amputated but she always hoped it would someday start working again. I don't blame her for keeping such hope. She wasn't always as spunky, sassy and sarcastic as she is now. She went through deep depression. Addiction was involved. But it was all fine within time.” She moves her food around on her plate and i can see her reliving those hard points in her life.

“And you Clarke?” I ask quietly. She sighs softly and doesn't look at me when she begins to talk again.

“I was about seventeen when I got home from work, there were multiple cars in my driveway, including police cars. Obviously I knew something was very wrong. I walked inside and I saw one of my best friend, Wells, mom sitting on the couch crying with my mom, both having that utterly heartbroken cry.” Clarke stops for a few beats, I don't rush her but I put my hand on her knee to encourage her. She takes a deep breath. “My dad always took Wells out to do guy stuff because his father was not around much. My dad was a great man, he always tried to bring sunshine into people's dark lives. He even took Raven and Octavia under his wing while he was here. He always encouraged people to be themselves and to do what they love, that's why he always encouraged me to follow my dream for art. But on this particular day Dad had taken Wells to play basketball. On the way home they were stopped at a stop light and a suicide driver ran the red light and straight into them, flipping the car five times. Dad and Wells both died on impact. The other driver lived.” Anger, heartbreak, and puzzlement flowing through each of her words. Tears filled her dazed eyes.

I can't even imagine the amount of pain Clarke felt and is still feeling. Losing her dad and one of her best friends in the same day by the same person who is still alive and well? It's unimaginable. I set my plate of food on the table and take hers from her hands before pulling Clarke into me for a long hug. I run my hands up and down her back soothing her as her body shakes against me, just silent tears. She doesn't make any sound, and neither do I. After some time she pulls away from me and wipes her face.

“I've cried way too much in front of you. It's embarrassing.” She lets out a small laugh.

“It does not bother me Clarke, it's healthy to let emotions flow.” 

“You don't.” She sniffled.

“I don't what?” My brows knitted

“You don't show emotion much. You are very guarded. Why is that Lexa?” She cocks her head to the side in question. I wasn't expecting the attention to be turned on me. I clear my throat and try to think of something to say.

“Multiple reasons I suppose. I've never worked well with people. I've always been a ‘stay to herself’ kind of girl. I trusted animals more so than people. Like i've mentioned, I was close to my parents before they passed. But I was fifteen when they died and no other family members were here. So i went into foster care.” I stop, trying to think of what would be appropriate to tell Clarke. I didn't want to be graphic and I didn't want to brush off the question because Clarke had opened up to me so much. “Lets just say some shit happened to me and I've never been a big fan of trusting people since. But when I was seventeen, Uncle Gustus and Aunt Indra moved here and took me in. Gustus as you know is a big teddy bear but Indra was strict and a bit rough around the edges but she had to be with the way I was acting by that point. Depression and anger being at the forefront of my personality. But she loved me. And still does, and i love her. That's how i met Anya too. Anya worked at the restaurant they own. We are related in some way but we don't really know how. The amount of fist fights Anya and I got into and still turned out to be so amazingly close would surprise you. I wasn't always my charming self as you know me to be.” I wink and she rolls her eyes with a small smile, the mood becoming lighter. 

“You're not that charming.” She states matter of factly.

“I'd like to disagree Dr. Griffin. I mean it had to be my charm that drew you to me all those nights ago at that bar.” She lets out a warm laugh and I soon join in. Once our laughter died down and the good feeling of an aching stomach from laughter comes we sit quietly on the couch. I slip my hand into hers and run the pad of my thumb across her skin.

“I'm really glad you came into my life Lexa. Whether by sheer luck or by your charm.” She grins at me. “For whatever reason, the universe smiled upon us and threw us together and i'm grateful for it.” I bring her hand to my lips, kissing it.

“I am very glad you are in my life as well.” She smiles, blue eyes staring back at me. After a couple beats she stands up, letting her hand slip from mine.

“Come on honey bunch, let's get you to bed.” 

“Wow, rather forward aren't you?” I raise my eyebrow and she gently smacks my shoulder.

“Not like that! Now come on, you still need a lot of rest. Doctors orders.” She smirks, referring to herself.   
She helps me stand and gets the crutches under my arm and stays close to make sure I don't fall on my way to the restroom. After i'm done getting teeth brushed and such i make my way into my bedroom where i find Clarke looking at the things on my walls. Pictures, quotes, maps.

“I like your room.” She motions with her hands.

“Thanks, it's my safe haven.” I confess. It's slightly messy from the papers and books piling up on my desk and floor. But not as bad as it has been in the past. “Hey Clarke?” I ask with a slight restriction to my voice. She turns to face me knitting her eyes at my slight nervous aura. “I...The nurses usually would help me…” I motion down my body with my hand, a puzzled look becoming more evident across her features. “I can't change clothes without some help...Would you mind?” She quickly understands.

“Of course. Where are your clothes that you want?” I make my way over to the dresser and pull out a sleeping shirt and basketball shorts. “Come on, sit on the bed.” I do as she says and prop my crutches against my bed. I lift the bottom of my shirt up trying to pull it over my head but i feel my stitches pull and i suck air in through my teeth. “Easy, hang on.” Her hands take place of mine and she slowly takes my shirt off. I grit my teeth at the pain but don't say a word. She does a once over before her eyes land on my patch on my stomach. “I need to change that before you go to sleep.” She walks into the other room and when she returns she has medical gauze in her hand as well as tape. She pushes my shoulder gently making me lie down. My eyes watch the spinning blades of my fan as she takes my bandage off, fresh air rushing across my skin, arising goose bumps.

“Thank you for helping me Clarke.” She puts some ointment on my stitches before putting on fresh bandage. She helps me lean back up, slipping my fresh shirt over my head.

“Of course Lexa, i'm glad I am able to help.” She peered at me before putting her hands on my hips to pull my pants down. “Plus it's only fair.” She bites her lip as i step out of my pants and into the shorts. I lean on her for support.

“Only fair?” My clothes are all on and i sit back on the bed.

“Yeah, you got the chance to strip be down once before, it was my turn now.” She smirked before winking at me and i gawk at her humor.

“Whatever Griffin.” I laugh as I get under the covers. She picks up the old bandage throwing it in the trash and picks up the other stuff before walking to the door of my bedroom.

“I'll be out here on the couch, so just holler if you need me okay?” She flipped off the light and I hadn't thought this far when she decided to stay and help me while Anya was gone. I didn't think about whether she would sleep in my bed or the couch. I didn't want her out there on the couch, even though it was comfortable. I wanted her here in my bed because i liked having her with me and to feel her warm body sleep beside me gave me joy. But was it out of line to ask her to sleep in here if we were not yet a couple?

“Hey Clarke…?” She came back into the room after setting the other stuff down. “Would you want to stay in here with me?” She waited a beat before answering. I could see her gnawing her bottom lip in the dark.

“Are you sure Lexa? Having your whole bed to yourself after being in the hospital bed for so long sounds pretty amazing.

“You sleeping beside me sounds pretty amazing as well Clarke.” I state matter of factly.

“Okay, let me go get changed and stuff.” She walked out of the room and I turn on my back enjoying the quietness and the familiar sound of my fan. No people rushing through the halls, no beeping monitors, no weird hospital smell. Just the familiarity of my room and it feels great.   
I lift the blanket when i hear Clarke come back in, the mattress sinking under the weight of her body. She lies down and I pull her closer to me, her arm snakes around my waist being mindful of my stitches, and cuddles into me. She draws lazy patterns with her fingertips on my waist where my shirt had ridden up. We lie there quietly until i turn my head to look at her. The night lights of the city coming through the window allowed me to find her beautiful captivating blue eyes.

“Clarke…” I gently grasp her chin with my fingers 

“Lexa?” She searches my face trying to read what's on my mind.

“I have a question.” I all but whisper

“I might have an answer.” She grins as she makes the reference back to the night when I asked her on a date for the first time. I can't help but smile widely back at her and run the pad on my thumb across her slightly parted bottom lip.

“Would you be my girlfriend Dr. Clarke Griffin?” Her face brightens even more as she nods her head. “Yes?” She nods harder and cups my face as she kisses me.

“Yes, I would love that.” She says against my lips. The kiss deepens and I slide my tongue against hers and before long we are lost in each others soft lips and gentle caresses. And for the first time in a long time, everything felt alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I think im gonna end this story here because I dont want to drag you all on and not have an epic ending. I think ill start on a new story soon! I sure hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the encouraging comments!


End file.
